Learning How To Swim
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Sora drowns in the pool one day. That fateful day, Kairi the lifeguard offers swimming lessons.   What will happen then? One-shot! R&R! S&K! Slight NamiAku!


Sora POV

Here I was again. It was a bit frightening to be here again…the place where I almost drowned. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

It was yesterday idiot.

FLASH BACK

We were in our community pool.

I was sitting on the concrete with Roxas talking to him "…so they ended up that they were spies undercover!" I exclaim in excitement. My feet splashing in the water getting my knees wet.

Roxas nods "ahh. I knew it!" that's when Seifer whacked Roxas on the head. He is the bully of the neighborhood. "What the hell Seifer?" he glares at him.

"Heh. Shut up Roxas. I can do whatever I want" he whacks my brother again.

I stood up pushing Seifer to the ground "leave him alone!" I growl. No one messes with my brother but me.

"Why you little-" Seifer gets up grabbing me that my feet couldn't touch the ground. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "Heh. I hope you can swim" my eyes widen as he threw me in the deep end. I heard him laugh and Roxas attacked him.

I didn't know how to swim. That was all I remembered then it went pure white.

…

I felt air go into my lungs as my eyes shot open. I saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes looking at me. I felt wonderful soft sensation on my lips but it went away quickly. I sit up feeling a bit woozy.

"Are you ok kid?"

I look up seeing a woman. She was beyond beautiful with a beautiful smile looking at me. She had long red hair that fell a bit past her shoulders and really blue eyes that stood out of her peachy skin.

I shake my head when I realize I was gaping at her "ah. Uh. Yeah. My name is Sora" I stand up a bit wobbly.

"Kairi. Well I am glad that you are fine then kid. You don't know how to swim?" she looks at me standing up. Damn. She was taller than me.

"N-no. I never learned" I cough a bit of water

"Do you want to learn? We have free lessons. It will be benefit" she smiles at me

I found myself saying "sure. What time?"

"Tomorrow at 8 am. Before the pool opens. See you there Sora" she pats my back leaving back to her post.

I blink. Once. Twice. Wait…I am taking lessons?

"dude. You do know she is like in her 20's right? You are 13" Roxas says in my ear as we leave the pool. "Don't get your hopes up because I saw you gaping at her like a fish" unlike me, my brother can swim.

My cheeks flare "Gah. Shut up!" I dramatically put my hands up in the air then place them in the back of my head as we walked home.

END OF FLASH BACK

I felt myself gulp as I wait by the gate where I would be receiving my lessons. I take a gulp of air waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kairi POV

I pull my red hair into a bun so my hair won't get in the way. I pull on a black bathing suit then some sweats on top of it. I go out to the living room seeing Naminé and Axel laughing it up on 'Kung Fu Panda'. I roll my eyes then raise an eyebrow as Axel tries pulling the 'move' on Naminé. The arm trick but I interrupt.

"You guys seem cozy," I tease grabbing an apple from the counter biting into it.

Naminé jolts turning toward me giving a glare "you are crazy" she states, as her face gets red. I snort in response as Axel carefully slithers his arm away.

"Kung Fu Panda?" I deadpan. This was such a kid movie but inside I loved this movie. I wanted to look more mature because I am 23 after all.

My pyromaniac friend waves me off "you gotta learn to get in touch in your inner kid. Heh. Where are you headed?" he asks turning toward me too.

I smile "I am going to teach someone how to swim. I am such a good person," I giggled smirking

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt. Is this certain someone a sexy guy?" he raises his red eyebrows at me

"No. I wish! I teach him all day…but it's this cute little kid name Sora. Brown spikes that go everywhere and cute big blue eyes" I ramble smiling.

"Ah. That's cool…well have a good time. You can teach anyone to swim!" Naminé remarks

I smile blushing lightly "oh you! Well I am going to go. Bye guys! I expect no babies!" I tease leaving before Naminé can give a glare at me.

-0-0-0-

I enter the gates to the community pool seeing Sora leaning against the gates waiting or rather looking intensely at the ground. I run up to him waving "hey Sora!"

He looks up his blue eyes shimmering in the sun "Kairi! Was I too early?"

I shake my head "nah its fine. What were you looking at the ground for?" I tilt my head at him

He blushes "ah. Well. I was looking at the ants. See that? They are carrying some bread I gave them. Isn't it amazing how the world works?" I look down seeing the ants. It was interesting but we needed to get to work.

"Yeah. Let's get going Sora. I promise you in 2 days that you will learn how to swim and dive like a pro" I open the gates with my keys entering in with Sora following. I tear off the sweats from me putting them away "now…let's get started!"

2 hours later

"Doggie paddle Sora! Raise those arms! Good Sora!" I exclaim seeing that he learned the basics. He was one fast learner… "All right. I think that's it so out the pool! I'll treat you to something" I step out of the pool letting the air and sun dry me.

He steps out shaking his wet hair "man Kairi. You work me real hard" he grumbles but smiles widely that it made my eyes hurt to look at him "but I thank you for teaching me! Tomorrow same place?"

I nod "yeah but let me treat you some ice cream since I work you _so_ _hard_" I roll my blue orbs playfully as I get up pulling the sweat pants on letting my hair out. My hair turns out curly and I frown.

"Something wrong?" he asks

I shake my head "nothing. Look! There is the ice cream dude!" I point to a man riding in a bicycle with the ice cream cart following after him. We yell and run over to him. "2 sea salt ice creams" he gave and I give the munny then the man left.

I lick the ice cream "mmm. I always thought this ice cream sounded nasty until Axel told me about it"

He nods "I know Axel too because he is Roxas friend and told me all about it too." Licks the ice cream so childishly and messy. I mentally sighed and get up.

"Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow Sora" I ruffle his hair and leave back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora POV

I look at her leave and sigh softly. For a 23-year-old, she was a bit childish.

I rub my brown spikes turning on my heel leaving away. Tomorrow…my heart flutters but I quickly dismiss it. She is my swim teacher. Get a hold of yourself!

I run home instead because I wanted to go to bed early and meet the beautiful blue pools in her eyes. I sigh dramatically as I get to the house…I am in love with her.

After a few weeks of random swimming and lessons. I grew close to her in so many ways but I knew she wouldn't feel the same way as me.

"Backstroke! Very nice Sora!" she cheers at me and smiles proudly "you officially know how to swim!"

"All thanks to you" I smile as I get out the water. "I want to thank you…from the beginning you saved me to the day you taught me to swim" I give my hugest smile as I hug her

She giggles hugging back "ack! You getting me all wet Sora!" there was a silence then she spoke again "I'll see you around the pool Sora. Don't think our friendship will stop here"

"Of course not! I will see you around" as I let go of her. I just stare at her blue eyes one more time. I don't know when I will be this close again…

She surprises me giving me a peck on the cheek "call me when you're 20 or so" she winks at me.

I turn a thousand shades of red holding my cheek "o-o-o-of co-course!" she smiles leaving out the pool.

I jump wildly running home. I will make sure to call her…wait…I don't have her number.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** a one shot! This is dedicated to **EmmaCarter** who gave me a request and I fulfilled it! Please R&R if you like or favorite it! Thank you all so much for reading! Please ignore misspellings and whatnot.


End file.
